


Error

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, M/M, Pain, Shuhei is a cyborg, soul society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: In order to keep Shuhei alive after the Quincy War, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned the Lieutenant into a cyborg. A challenging procedure, Shuhei survived, but at the cost of his memories being jumbled, and worse some being completely lost. Unable to see his lieutenant in such a state, Kensei tries with all his might to help Shuhei regain his scattered memories.





	1. Chapter 1

Hearing the opening and closing sound of a *shoji, Shuhei stayed right where he was, and for the sake of his ‘human emotions’ he didn't move. He couldn’t let those rebellious emotions leak free into his core.

Now, dear reader you might be asking yourself, why ‘human emotions’? Why, Shuhei was merely a rebooted 20-year old cyborg and the disciple of Captain Kensei. Yes, as a child Shuhei had been saved by Captain Kensei and later made into a lieutenant of the ninth division. Just like his comrades he later fought during the Quincy war, but he didn’t quite make it.  
        In an effort to preserve Shuhei, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Akon removed his damaged flesh, replacing it with machinery. One could barely tell he was made partly in metal do to the fake skin covering. The only give away was the way he spoke was extremely similar to Nemu of division 12. It also didn’t help that in order to save Hisagi, his memories were jumbled and partly erased.

It had become a bit of a mission for Kensei to help Shuhei remember bit by bit who he formerly was.

"Oi, kid." The deep, husky voice came from behind him, and Shuhei made only the slightest of movements, a little twitch of the head to fake surprise.

"Hello *Taicho," he said, flat-lining the words.

"You haven’t gotten too much of a workload today, right? Told them to go easy on you…"

This was the cue. Shuhei had needed to learn that on his own. Kensei never full on asked, “are you okay?”, but Kensei’s choice of words just came to show how much of a mother hen he was. Overtime, as Shuhei learned what these inquiries were really about, he'd changed the way he responded.

"I am perfectly fine Taicho," Hisagi said. "You forget, that I do not require sleep-"

“Oh, fuck that. Everyone needs a break here and there..don’t be getting all noble now that ya got those new limbs.” Kensei sighed, ruffling Shuhei raven colored hair. “Jeez….making you a cyborg has just worsened your state of workaholism…”

“Worsen…?” Tilting his head up to glance at Kensei, the machinery inside his core zapped and whirled silently as they diligently worked to focus.

Kensei chuckled weakly, giving a light shake of his head. “Nothing, just...complete your reports on the incident today. You can bring it to me tomorrow."

“But Taicho, it’s important that I work my hardest-”

“Enough.” Kensei would have liked to think that there was something special in Shuhei low voice that only he could decipher, but no, he honestly couldn’t.  
Starting to pull away, Kensei turned around, his back facing Hisagi.

“And join me for dinner tonight. We’re going out to eat.” Aware Shuhei would try to pull out, the Captain’s last words were growled out.

“And that’s an order Lieutenant.”


	2. Ruin

If anyone asked the cyborg if he loved Captain Muguruma, he would probably run off a list detailing everything from his wonderful physique all the way to his Captain’s mannerisms. As far as he could remember, Kensei always had a presence in his mind. His only memory of being a child was seeing that haori, fluttering in the breeze….that solid kanji nine written across it…

In his cyborg state they had been working together for 2 years, and going. Everything seemed fine…he went for his weekly checkups from Akon and worked ever so hard in the ninth division. But still, something didn’t seem quite right.

Kensei didn’t seem like himself.

He always caught his Captain watching him like a hawk, for what reasons he did not know. Perhaps his Captain was trying to spot his mistakes? Or perhaps he was just in disbelief that Hisagi was alive, or rather a shell of him was?

Shuhei ignored the throbbing pain in his chest at that thought. A constant problem whenever he thought of Kensei, he should probably notify Akon sooner rather than later that his core seemed damaged.

Having obeyed the order to join Kensei for dinner, Shuhei trailed closely behind the silver-haired male. The city was quiet as they made their patrol through the empty streets, there wasn't much going on but Shuhei enjoyed the time to sort his thoughts and to gather new ideas for the Seireitei Communication.

Oh, and he needed to update his own article in the paper-

“Eh?” Face planting into Kensei’s back, Shuhei pulled back. “Taicho? Why did you suddenly stop-?”

“I know that fucking look Shuhei. I didn’t drag you out here just so you could revert back into that brain of yours! Is work all you think about?!”

“T-Taicho, I apologize, I merely was trying to best-“

“Enough! I don’t want to hear excuses, just get it through your goddamn thick skull that I asked you to eat with me so you and I could /both/ break free from work.”

“I….I…” Shuhei stuttered, and fuck, Kensei could hear a little of the old Shuhei in that. God, how he wanted to pull more out of Shuhei’s mouth, to gain a little of the kid he knew back.

Machinery whirling widely, Shuhei exhaled, a not-sob that rattled in his unfeeling metal chest heard by both human and cyborg.

“T-Taicho..I-I…” Steam slowly started to slip from Shuhei’s fake pores as his eyes rolled back, his body overheating as a sudden memory came back.

“O-Oi, take it easy…! Let it come to you…” Kensei was quick to wrap an arm around Shuhei’s waist and tug him close, letting the trembling cyborg cling to his solid warmth. “Ssh…breath…come on, I know Akon gave you that ability…”

Shuhei has done nothing to deserve the Captain’s kindness. Still, he appreciated even in this state the soothing words.

  
“Shuhei…come on, breath in….” Cupping Shuhei’s face with his free gloved hand, Kensei growled lowly and forced the Lieuteant’s whirling eyes to still and focus on him. It would terrify any normal being to have those two unblinking eyes staring into his, but Kensei was no normal person.

Having that look and Kensei’s words to train his mind onto, Shuhei slowly regained his calm to Kensei’s inner relief.

“Yeah, there we go…” Kensei whispered, he combed his fingers through the boy’s hair, humming awkwardly (god he hoped Lisa never saw him doing this); an outpouring of kindness that Shuhei could feel himself choking on.

“Let’s get you home. We can go eat some other time…and, you can tell me what you saw later…alright?”

Shuhei licked his lips, feeling rusty.

“*Hai, taicho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hai = Means yes in Japanese 
> 
> Writer's note: I hope you're enjoying this so far! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

With Shuhei tucked into bed and plugged up to the nearest outlet, Kensei had time to just sit there and try to get something done. Hell, the fact that he was sitting here itching to grab a pen and sign papers must mean he’d been around Shuhei too long. Cyborg or not, that boy was arguably a bad influence on him.

There was a sharp knock at the door.

Having already grabbed a pen, Kensei jerked, dropping the pen down on the scattered papers.   
  
Just who the hell came knocking at his door?

Getting up and opening the door, the Captain glanced around at the doorway entrance. Whoever had knocked was already gone. Good. It seemed whoever had knocked on his door at least had some common sense. Everyone knew Kensei was one to bark and snap at the nearest living being.   
  
The Captain was closing the door when something in his periphery caught his attention. Right there on the ground was a brown object, or rather, in fact, a package, complete with stamps.

‘Fan mail for Shuhei’, he couldn’t help but think. With Shuhei heading the Seireitei Communication magazine and being rather adorable, it wasn’t surprising that the cyborg got fanmail. What was surprising was that the fanmail had been dropped off at Kensei’s place. A mistake perhaps?   
  
Huffing a little, Kensei collected it and withdrew back into the comfort his quarters didn’t offer. He resumed sitting at his table - one of the meager pieces of furniture he’d relented to purchasing. Honestly, before babysitting Shuhei had become a fulltime job, he had barely anything in his place. And why would he? Just like Shinji and Rose, he felt almost unwelcomed and at the time he wouldn’t be surprised if they would be suddenly rejected as Captains. But now with Shuhei here....he had allowed Shuhei to decorate it however he wished. Something that the boy had greatly enjoyed.  
  
Pen back in hand, Kensei moved to press the tip as his eyes skimmed over the package once again. He froze.

 **Kensei.** The name glared up at him in fat, blocky letters.   
  
So not for Shuhei?

Kensei grabbed the parcel with a sudden urgency as he inspected the shipping label; it seemed standard. There was no return address.  A determined frown creased the Captain’s face.  With his gloved hands, he rolled through the tape, past cardboard and a piece of paper to find - A skin-toned instrument was tucked into a fitted plastic box.  Eyes wide, Kensei opened the letter.

 

**Dear Kensei,**

**I purchased a toy just for you and Shuhei to use! I heard from Akon that the poor boy was missing some pieces, so here ya go! Just attach the toy to him. Get ready to be ridden Kensei,**

**Your bestie,**

**Shinji**

 

 

Shinji got him a fucking dildo. An attachable dildo for the cyborg.   
  
“WHAT THE FUCK-!?!?!?!?!?!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oi, Shu? What's going on?”

  
Arms crossed over his chest, that fucking dildo tucked away in his closet, the Captain stood in front of his troubled lieutenant, who had his shirt loosely folded in his arms, and wasn't meeting Kensei’s stern eyes.

  
“Taicho I-" Shuhei shuddered, forcing himself to breathe and flicked his human and robotic eye up briefly. “I..I can’t wear your clothes.”   
“Put the fucking clothes on Shuhei.”

“N-No, I can’t-”

“Shuhei…..what am I gonna say, huh?”

Shuhei gulped, a light hint of pink emerging on his cheeks. It was quite remarkable that Akon managed to even add that characteristic.

“Um...that it’s an order?”

“Damn right! Strip, take a shower and change! I don’t want to hear any more excuses as to why you can’t!” Turning on his heel, Kensei started to step out of the room only to freeze, halting when he felt a trembling hand clutching the back of his shirt, Shuhei’s fist bunching up the cotton fabric.

“T-Taicho…” Looking about ready to break down and cry, Shuhei paused and braced himself. “I..I...p-please don’t…”

Figuring out what Shuhei was struggling to spit out, Kensei sighed roughly, rubbing his face with his hands only to turn, yanking Shuhei against his chest, the boy’s chest burying into his chest. From the sound of Shuhei’s shakily released breath, this seemed like a good move on Kensei’s part.

“Yeah...I can stay…”

Shuhei’s muffled response was not understandable, but it sounded like the boy said thanks.

“Oi, Shu….that dream ya had….does it have something to do with your behavior?”

Hisagi paused once again, only for his hands to tighten around Kensei’s waist. Kind of strange how comfortable he found being wrapped in this muscle hold of warmth was.

“Y-Yes, sir…”

“Eh….” Kensei huffed in exasperation, running his fingers through the boy’s messy hair.

“You wanna tell me what you saw?”

Shuhei’s inner core whirled faster, just like a startled heartbeat as he heard those hushed words.

“C-Can I tell you later?”

“Tch...yeah...but uh….” Kensei slowly untangled himself from Hisagi, overlooking how down the teenager looked when the Captain drew away.

“Come on...shower time.” Kensei cracked a small grin, the grin turning into a true one when he noticed Shuhei blush again.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and tell me what you think, or wish to see happen!


	5. Chapter 5

Shuhei looked dismayed as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit..sir....we need to talk."

In his hand was a set of documents from the hospital. For the past month Shuhei's cyborg body had been aching and worse lately he had started coughing up blood. So this meeting today....wasn't going to be good. Kensei, upon being called had come immediately and upon hearing his lieutenant’s tone, he was concerned as he sat.

"What is the matter Shu? Has the hospital yielded results from your examination the other day regarding the pains you were going through...?"  
  
"Read it for yourself Taicho." He whispered, mentally urging himself to not break down or reach over and cling to his Captain for strength.  Cancer was written all over the paperwork of all the tests the World of Living doctors had conducted on the man. Alarming to say the least. But the most concerning message in the notes was the, "Not Treatable."

"I...I talked to Akon… They can also try to remove the rest of the flesh and replace me completely with robotic parts. However, the person I will be…well, won’t be the same."  
  
Kensei’s heart sank when he read the results. His hands shook and his mouth went dry as his eyes just stared at the paper in complete shock and heartbreak. This was the first time that Shuhei would ever see Kensei's spirit broken. He didn't move. He was practically stone.   
  
He had been spending so much time and energy trying to bring the current Shuhei back to his old self. If they did this, would he have even another chance to bring Shu back?

"....Is it the only way...?" He croaked out as the paper slipped through his fingers onto the floor. His resolve was cracking, shattering like the ground beneath his feet would fall from under him. "Can we guarantee that everything will end up as it was?"  
  
"Yes..." Shuhei whispered and paused when he felt tears drop down onto his cheeks. This wetness, hadn’t he felt this before? When he had been a child and Kensei had….Kensei had saved him? Right?   
  
The cyborg felt something inside him break, maybe his inner core? He didn’t remember having the parts to cry this…tears. Had Akon added that when he had been turned off in his last update checkup?    
  
“Fuck it. We’ll find a way to fix you without throwing your mind away!” Kensei snapped, slapping the paperwork to the desk. “I wouldn’t stand this bullshit, I’ll go talk to Akon and fix this fucking mess myself-“ Turning to go, Kensei stiffened when a trembling hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him back.

“W-Why? Why do you care Taicho?” Shuhei whispered, his vocal cords struggling to get his voice out. “I am already unfit to service and yet you have kept me around even though all the other Taichos disapprove. Wouldn’t this be for the best? I can gradually leave your side this way. I…It will be more natural.”   
  
That question didn’t even throw Kensei off completely. True Shuhei hadn’t been exactly easy to keep around but he showed that he still had a kindling fire within him and Kensei liked that.

“You have this fire in everything you do and you keep me level-headed. But you also closed yourself off and I wanted you to open up to me...so I tried and fought so damn hard to keep you with me because I thought if I kept you by my side, you’d open up to me. I enjoy your passion for your craft and your loyalty....” Kensei sighed and turned to face Shuhei, reaching up to gently cup his cheek. “All of that and you’re one of the few people to understand me and give me a chance as your Captain.”   
  
Feeling his inner core stutter, Shuhei sniffled and tried to pull away, to hide the stupid tears Akon had given him. He shouldn’t be crying over this again, shouldn’t be so moved and yet-   
  
“Shu,” Kensei surged forward to pull Shuhei into a hungry, passionate, needy kiss and to his relief, Shuhei started to respond. Groaning, the Captain held Shuhei tight, desperate to hold him as they kissed. Kensei made sure to not point out that Hisagi was still very much crying.   
  
Pulling Shuhei's lips away form his, Kensei tenderly soothed the boy's nerves, letting him see for himself that at the moment they were very much alive and well.   
  
“That dream of a memory you had a few days ago…tell me.” Kensei ordered, still refusing to let go of Shuhei.   
  
“It wasn’t really a memory…more of a…” Shuhei flushed and once again Kensei was reminded he needed to thank Akon for adding that ability.   
  
“More of a what Shu?”   
  
“More of what I wanted to happen.” Shuhei whispered and surprised them both by leaning up to gently brush his lips against Kensei’s. “I dreamed of this…of how nice it would be to kiss you Taicho……I believe I have always loved you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What?”   
  
“...I-I think before I turned into a body full of bolts I..loved you.” Shuhei whispered, his face changing red. _When did Akon add that feature too?? First the tears and now the redness??? Goddamnit Akon!!_ Kensei groaned. __  
__  
Shuhei shuffled over despite his robotic bodily protests and buried his face in Kensei's neck. The Captain had an addicting scent and it made the boy crave his touch. “Please don’t be mad….”   
  
“Fuck, I’m not mad Shu…” Kensei whispered, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “Just thrown off guard...that’s all. It’s not something I expected you to say.”   
  
“I see…” Shuhei smiled warmly and poked his head back up only for his lips to be captured by Kensei’s. And they stayed like that for a moment, Kensei just ravishing the boy, making Shuhei’s robotic functions stutter, needing a system update.   
  
And it sure didn’t help when Kensei smiled for real this time after the kiss broke and whispered,   
  
“Love you Shu.”   
  
And shit, Shuhei felt his core go crazy at that.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S OVER!!! Hope you all liked this story!


End file.
